A través del espejo
by Nea Poulain
Summary: Avada Kedavra. En teoría es fácil matar a alguien. Pero olvida decirte que tienes que estar realmente desesperado para pronunciar las palabras y realmente asesinar a alguien. Así que, tic, tac, corre tiempo, ¿por qué Fleur Delacour quiere deshacerse de Harry Potter?


**Disclaimer** : Todo le pertenece a J. K. Rowling, que probablemente se tiraría de los cabellos si ve lo que me invento con sus personajes.

 **Advertencia:** Esto es un what if? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Fleur hubiera asesinado a Barty Crouch Jr. después de la tercera prueba y después hubiera intentado asesinar a Harry?

 _Este fic participa en el topic "¡Feliz cumpleaños!" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

 _Para Gaheller, ¡muchas felicidades!_

* * *

 **A través del espejo**

 _"_ _Everything fades away, come turning of the tide_

 _For your love I'm sorry_

 _For your pain, don't worry_

 _Everything fades away"_

 _Everithing Fades, Poets of the Fall_

* * *

Era difícil mirar al cadáver. Donde antes había estado Alastor Moody, en ese momento estaba Barty Crouch Jr. Minerva apartó la mirada del cuerpo. Lo habían puesto en la cama más alejada de la vista en la enfermería hasta que llegaran los aurores porque nadie había sabido que más hacer con él.

―¿Crees que ella lo sabía, Albus? ―preguntó Minerva.

Dumbledore negó con la cabeza.

―No lo sé ―dijo―. Parecía que su objetivo era otro.

Por supuesto. Harry. Si Albus no hubiera actuado con suficiente rapidez para detenerla, probablemente tendrían dos cadáveres en ese momento y uno hubiera sido el de Potter. Parecía que no había año que el pobre no tenía que enfrentar un riesgo de ese tipo. Minerva suspiró. Sólo quería irse a dormir después de una noche tan larga.

Sin embargo, sabía que era imposible.

Había dos padres desconsolados con los que Pomona estaba hablando. Cedric Diggory estaba muerto. Harry aseguraba que el-que-no-debía-ser-nombrado había vuelto. Habían descubierto que un mortífago llevaba casi un año infiltrado en Hogwarts. Y luego estaba lo de la chica… ¿Qué la había llevado a asesinar a alguien?

―Y ella… ¿ha dicho algo?

Albus volvió a negar con la cabeza.

―Olympe se niega a que sea interrogada de nuevo antes de avisar a sus padres, pero nadie puede localizarlos…

―Ellos, no vinieron a verla, ¿cierto? ―preguntó McGonagall. No recordaba haberlos visto. La joven había estado sólo en compañía de su hermana menor―. Sólo ellos faltaron hoy… ―Nadie se lo había explicado. Una semana antes habían mandado la confirmación de que estarían allí, para ver la prueba final de su hija. Al final, incapaz de acabar la frase, soltó otro suspiro.

«¿Qué vamos a hacer?», se preguntó. No sabía la respuesta.

―¡Profesor Dumbledore! ¡Profesor Dumbledore! ―Las puertas se abrieron y no hubo nadie que impidiera que la joven profesora Sinistra entrara gritando y alarmada. Sin embargo, no despertó a nadie, porque Madame Pomfrey se había asegurado de que todo el mundo tuviera un trago de poción para dormir sin soñar, al menos por aquella noche―. Ella… no sabemos cómo pasó… ―Aurora Sinistra respiraba de manera entrecortada y jadeaba, como si hubiera corrido hasta allí―. Lo siento, profesor Dumbledore, pero escapó. No sabemos cómo lo logró.

Minerva frunció el ceño.

―¿Fleur Delacour ha escapado? ―preguntó.

La profesora Sinistra asintió y extendió la mano, donde tenía un pedazo de pergamino.

—Sólo dejo esto. ―Le dio el pedazo a Albus, que lo examinó después de calarse las gafas. Minerva se acercó para verlo.

«Díganle a Harry que lo siento».

* * *

Las manos no dejaban de temblarle mientras huía. Tenía que ir lejos, lo más lejos posible, allí donde nadie la conociera. Tenía que elaborar un mejor plan, tenía que escribirle a Gabrielle. Tenía que pedirle perdón también a ella. (¿Cuándo acabaría de decir «lo siento»?). No se había creído capaz de hacerlo hasta que lo había hecho.

Había alzado la varita y había pronunciado las palabras. Las había sentido. De verdad las había sentido.

Esa era la única manera.

Habría acabado todo en un momento si Dumbledore no la hubiera detenido antes. Todo hubiera estado solucionado en un momento. Pero ahora todo se había complicado.

«Tengo que hacerlo», se repitió.

Y lo haría.

Sólo necesitaba un mejor plan.

* * *

Si sólo pudiera haberse hecho invisible. Pero no. No dominaba el hechizo y no quería arriesgarse. Simplemente había puesto sobre sí misma un hechizo de percepción que hacía que todos desviaran la mirada al verla. Como si no estuviera allí. Siempre y cuando no llamara la atención de manera intencionada, nadie la vería. Aun así, había tomado ciertas precauciones. Su ropa no llamaba la atención y llevaba una sombrilla para cubrirse del sol. Además, su rostro estaba cubierto por unos enormes lentes de sol.

Era la tercera vez que iba allí. Privet Drive número cuatro.

Era demasiado arriesgado, hacía demasiada vigilancia. No tenía ni idea de cómo Harry no lo había notado, sus vigilantes no eran precisamente discretos. Sin embargo, no podía arriesgarse de nuevo con un plan estúpido.

«Lo siento, Harry», se dijo.

Era su única oportunidad. ¿Entonces por qué tenía tantos remordimientos? No dudas, sólo remordimientos para lo que iba a hacer. Como si desde antes ya hubiera empezado a pagar la pena por el delito que iba a cometer. Pero si ese era el precio, no importaba. Era su elección.

Siempre había sido su elección.

Nadie la miraba y por eso no se molestó en esconder la lágrima rebelde que bajó por su ojo. Nadie la miraba y por eso, nadie notó el pedazo de pergamino en la mano, que tenía sólo tres palabras escritas y había regresado sin respuesta apenas dos días atrás.

Decía: «Ven conmigo, Gabrielle».

* * *

Se estaba volviendo descuidada o estaba aprendiendo a moverse en la clandestinidad. A veces, aún se encontraba con los carteles de «SE BUSCA» que tenían su foto. Sin embargo, al comparar esa fotografía y verse después al espejo, no era capaz de reconocerse. Era la fotografía del día de la comprobación de varitas, en donde Fleur salía esbozando una sonrisa elegante, con el cabello rubio recogido en una coleta por detrás y el uniforme de Beuxbatons.

Ya no se parecía a esa chica. Allí, sentada en una de las esquinas de una cafetería de Londres, donde había conseguido que un pobre desgraciado le pagara un café, observando la foto, se convenció de que no la reconocerían por la calle. La cara era la misma, pero su rostro se la pasaba oculto casi siempre tras grandes lentes de sol, o unos lentes de montura negra. El cabello rubio siempre estaba oculto debajo de la peluca y era mucho más corto que en la fotografía.

Y la sonrisa… La sonrisa parecía que se había esfumado. No era capaz de curvear los labios de nuevo de esa manera, no sinceramente. Sólo a veces, cuando estaba muy concentrada, podía abrir los ojos y mostrar una sonrisa enseñando los dientes para convencer a alguien de que le comprara un café o le pagara una comida. Era una cosa curiosa, el hipnotismo. Las veelas puras lo dominaban, por supuesto: cualquier hombre haría lo que fuera por ellas con una sonrisa sonrisa, un destello de su cabello, un movimiento.

Pero Fleur no era una de ellas.

Si lo pensaba en datos fríos, su sangre sólo era un cuarto veela. Y sus poderes no eran ni eso. Nunca le había molestado aquello, por supuesto; siempre había sido una buena bruja. Había sacado buenas notas, había demostrado su destreza con la varita. Y siempre había sido consiente que los chicos se quedaban embobados a su paso desde que había empezado a desarrollarse.

Al principio lo había odiado, por supuesto.

Después, se había acostumbrado.

Y al final había descubierto que si se concentraba mucho podía inhibirlo.

Pero ahora, en ese momento, estaba luchando por hacer justamente lo contrario. Por concentrarse en desplegar todo su encanto sobre algún pobre joven muggle que le regalaría la comida ese día sin ser realmente consiente de lo que hacía. Era lo máximo que podía lograr con el cuarto de veela diluido en su sangre. Y mientras tanto leía el periódico en la esquina de aquella cafetería.

Y, mientras ella, ocasionalmente, miraba la fecha.

1 de septiembre de 1995.

Su oportunidad se había vuelto a escapar.

* * *

Podría haber vuelto a Hogwarts. Podría haberlo intentado allí de nuevo. Pero sólo de recordar la facilidad con que Dumbledore la había detenido hacía que sus manos temblaran de nervios. No podía arriesgarse de nuevo.

Pero simplemente, no sabía cómo cometer un asesinato aunque ya había matado antes con anterioridad.

La primera vez, las palabras habían acudido a su mente en medio de la desesperación. Habían acariciado su garganta antes de salir, antes de ser pronunciadas. ¿Lo harían una segunda vez? Tenía miedo de que la respuesta fuera «no». Y a la vez, tenía miedo de que fuera «sí».

Y como siempre que tenía miedo, acababa vomitando en el baño del motel donde se alojaba aquel mes.

* * *

Había una carta en su mano. Era la única respuesta que había recibido en todos aquellos meses a los «Ven conmigo, Gabrielle» que enviaba directo a Francia. (Podrían haberla atrapado gracias a ellos, pero a nadie se le había ocurrido que siguiera en contacto con su hermana menor).

Era la única palabra que Gabrielle le había dirigido en meses.

Decía «no».

* * *

Empezó diciembre sin señales de Harry y, cuando se quiso dar cuenta, era navidad. La primera navidad que pasaba sin su familia. Ni siquiera tenía ganas de festejar.

¿Por qué nadie se había preguntado dónde estaban sus padres y su abuela?

Se compró una botella de vino y se lo sirvió en un vaso de plástico. Quiso hacer un brindis en su mente, pero lo único que consiguió fue que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. Se acercó al espejo y puso su mano sobre su fría superficie.

Como si esperaba encontrar algo allí. Algo que ya no está.

* * *

Descolgó el teléfono cuando sonó. Aprendió como usarlo a fuerza de tomar Estudios Muggles en Beuxbatons y descubrió su utilidad. Mucho más inmediato y personal que las cartas, además de que para los magos era casi imposible interceptar lo que se decía en un teléfono.

―¿Diga? ―Ya sabía quién llamaba. La única persona a la que le facilitó el número de teléfono de aquella habitación.

Se oyó una respiración del otro lado, como entrecortada y la respuesta tardó en llegar.

―Fleur… ―dijo alguien del otro lado de la línea.

―¿Gabrielle? ¿Gabrielle?

Sin embargo, la niña que estaba del otro lado de la línea pareció arrepentirse y colgó. Lo único que le quedaba a Fleur era el pitido constante. Supuso, adivinando, que tener una hermana prófuga no era el deseo de ninguna niña. Una hermana asesina.

Pero se había quedado con demasiadas palabras esperando a salir de su garganta.

«¿Con quién estás? ¿Te cuidan bien? ¿Extrañas a mamá y papá? ¿Estás bien? ¿Eres feliz? Gabrielle». Todas las palabras se habían quedado atascadas dentro de ella. Especialmente la última frase que tenía planeado decirle. «¿Quisieras venir conmigo?»

Colgó el teléfono, esperando que Gabrielle volviera a llamar. Pero el teléfono nunca volvió a sonar.

* * *

Él había sido todo el plan. Su tía abuela Anika lo había visto en las vísceras de un conejo, le había dicho que lo podría encontrar en Reino Unido. Entonces había hecho un plan que se había ido desmoronando.

Porque no había planeado que fuera justamente su nombre el que saliera del cáliz para representar a su escuela.

Tampoco había planeado que fuera él, justamente, quien rescatara a su hermana en un acto de bondad.

Había ido a Hogwarts a matar a Harry Potter. Desde el principio, esa había sido la única solución. Y todavía no había podido hacerlo.

Gabrielle mandó otra carta en mayo. «¿Estás segura de que puedes hacerlo?», decía; «quiero ir con mamá y papá».

Fleur respondió con una sola palabra.

«Sí».

* * *

Privet Drive número cuatro de nuevo. Las vacaciones habían llegado y Fleur había descubierto que llevaba ya dos años en el Reino Unido, uno en la clandestinidad. Sin embargo, en ese momento, Gabrielle estaba con ella. Le había promedito que la llevaría con sus padres y estaba dispuesta a hacerlo aunque tuviera que mirar a Harry Potter a los ojos, volver a pedirle perdón y matarlo.

Esa vez no había vigilancia y cuando se acercó a la puerta, todos dormían. De todos modos, después de abrirla con un movimiento de varita, echó un conjuro de sueño sobre toda la casa que le había enseñado su abuela.

Gabrielle se pegó a ella. Era pequeñita y estaba asustada. Probablemente había pesado demasiado en todo aquello hasta que había decidido que quería estar con su papá, su mamá y su abuela.

Fleur podía llevarla con ellos.

―Cuéntame otra vez la historia del espejo ―pidió Gabrielle entre susurros mientras subían las escaleras.

Fleur suspiró, era la historia que le había contado día tras día desde la desaparición de su familia.

―Dicen que hay miles de mundos y universos en el espacio ―empezó, en susurros, también―, y que están separados apenas por milímetros. Universos donde la historia es diferente, donde, quizá, Gran Bretaña no es Gran Bretaña, sino una parte de Francia… O donde quizá los magos son libres y no tienen que esconderse. ―Al llegar hasta arriba de las escaleras, detuvo un momento el relato, para asegurarse de que el conjuro de sueño funcionaba a la perfección. No se oyó ningún ruido―. En teoría, no podemos ver ninguno de esos universos que están sólo a milímetros de nosotros. Pero a veces, sólo a veces, es posible atisbar lo que está del otro lado.

»Por ejemplo ―dijo Fleur, deteniéndose frente a una muerta―, lo que se puede ver a través del espejo. ¿Nunca has visto algo en el espejo que en realidad no estaba dónde tú lo habías puesto? ¿Algo extraño? Eso es por qué estás viendo otro lugar, un lugar que está muy muy lejos de aquí y a la vez tan cerca… ―Abrió la puerta y se asomó. La cerró de inmediato, al ver la cama de matrimonio y a las dos personas que dormían en ella―. Allí es dónde están papá, mamá y la abuela. Cruzaron al otro lado del espejo.

Fleur nunca le había contado a su hermana como había pasado. Nunca le había dicho que ni siquiera ella lo había entendido. No le había dicho que un día había llegado a la casa y había encontrado todo hecho un desastre y en medio de todo aquello, una carta de su abuela con las instrucciones que tenía que seguir si quería volver a verlos.

«Hazlo sólo si estás segura. Sólo si no soportas nuestra ausencia. Porque una vez que lo hagas, no habrá vuelta atrás», decía la carta al final.

―Pero puedes llevarme con ellos ―murmuró Gabrielle.

Fleur asintió. Abrió otra puerta y volvió a cerrarla. Quien dormía allí no era Harry.

―Sí ―dijo ella―. Claro que puedo. Porque verás, en cada universo existen personas diferentes, especiales… personas que sólo existen allí y nada más. ―Nunca había llegado la historia tan lejos, pero esa vez estaba dispuesta a contar el final―. Personas que tienen una misión en la vida. «Elegidos», les dicen. Hay quien dice que tienen el destino marcado y otros que tiene que elegir… la mayor parte de las veces son héroes. Otras veces, villanos. A veces, un poco de los dos…

Abrió la última puerta.

Allí estaba, Harry Potter. Entró seguida de Gabrielle y le dirigió una mirada a toda la habitación. Había un espejo no demasiado grande en el ropero. Sonrió apenas un poco.

Esa vez no se molestó en pedir perdón.

Estaba haciendo lo que tenía que hacer. Era su elección.

Por ella. Por Gabrielle. Por sus padres. Porque era la única manera de volver a verlos.

Alzó la varita. Sintió como, detrás de ella, la respiración de su hermanita se detenía, pero no se detuvo.

―Avada Kedavra ―dijo.

Cerró los ojos para no ver el rayo verde impactar y cuando supo que estaba hecho, se dirigió al espejo. Sabía las palabras que tenía que pronunciar con la mente de memoria y cuando la punta de la varita tocó el espejo, la superficie del vidrio se onduló. Puso la mano sobre ella y por primera vez, no sintió frío.

Por primera vez, podría ir a casa.

Con sus padres, con su abuela. Con Gabrielle.

A través del espejo.

* * *

 **Por favor, ignoren la fumada que es esto. No me fumé nada para escribirlo, simplemente me salió. ¿Qué podría llevar a Fleur a matar a Barty Crouch Jr. y a desear matar a Harry Potter? Y entre las razones que no podía haber ―y cito a Gaheller―:**

 **1)** ** _Imperius._** **Listo, no hay nada.**

 **2) Multijugos. Tampoco nada.**

 **3) Viajes temporales. Ni un solo viaje en el tiempo, ya están muy choteados.**

 **4) Locura veela. Pues tampoco.**

 **5) Amenazas a su familia. Nadie está amenazado a la familia de Fleur para que ella decida a hacer lo que hace. Únicamente da la casualidad que están en un lugar** ** _muy muy muy lejano_** **. Pero ella decide ir con ellos por su propia voluntad.**

 **En otro punto, ya saben que Harry estaba protegido por la magia del amor y otras babosadas que escribió J. K. (lo de babosadas es broma) pero considero que eso sólo aplicaba a Voldemort. Nada de semi veelas asesinándolo mientras dormía.**

 **Bueno, Gaheller, espero que mi pequeña caquita sobre universos paralelos que se ven desde los espejos te haya gustado aunque la mitad del fic no se haya entendido realmente nada, pero ese era el punto. ¡Felicidades! Lo único que te quedé a deber son gatos. Pero imagínatelos.**

* * *

 _Andrea Poulain_

 _A 5 de diciembre de 2015_


End file.
